Chapter 286
Laxus vs. Alexei is the 286th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With the battle portions of the third day underway, the teams have a member battle one another. Millianna and Rufus win for their respective teams and then it is Laxus' turn to battle Alexei from Team Raven Tail. However, as the battle begins, Laxus is seemingly overwhelmed, much to everyone's surprise. In reality, however, it is but an illusion. In the arena of the Domus Flau, the real Laxus is surrounded by all of Team Raven Tail. Summary The battle portion of day three of the Grand Magic Games begins. The first battle starts with Mermaid Heel's Millianna going up against Quatro Puppy's Semmes with Millianna winning over her opponent having tied Semmes up with her Magic and wins ten points for Mermaid Heel. Erza compliments how Millianna has grown stronger with Natsu and Lucy reminiscing about the time when they were up against her and how her Magic was not to be taken lightly. Eve of Blue Pegasus faces of with Rufus of Sabertooth in the second battle. Eve starts the fight with his White Fang. Rufus tells him that he'll memorize Eve's Magic and proceeds to easily dodge the attack. Chapati announces how both Mages had met in the Hidden event of the first day of the games while Yajima asks Lahar about Eve's previous occupation with the Magic Council. Lahar tells him that Eve was a talented Mage during his time in the council and how his involvement in a guild had only furthered his powers as a Mage. Rufus begins to use his Memory-Make. Gray and others watch nervously while Mavis notices that an ancient spell was about to be used. Rufus then releases Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land, burning and defeating Eve in one hit, leaving him with a significant amount of damage while Rufus picks up ten points for his team. Team Sabertooth smiles over his victory and Frosch and Lector dance happily over their guild-mate's victory, Gray then makes a vow that he will be the one to defeat Rufus's powerful Magic. Team Blue Pegasus watches as Eve loses with Ren very disappointed in the outcome as Hibiki talks to Ichiya about their current rankings in the games, but Ichiya reassures them that they have a secret weapon in their unnamed member which will help them turn things around. He repeats himself once more about their team’s secret weapon again seeing how he believes it to be very important. His two students thank for the lesson, but begin to wonder who the person in the rabbit suit could be with Ren hoping that it was not a member from outside their guild. Mato now returns to announce the third battle between Team Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar and Team Raven Tail's Alexei. Laxus's fellow guild members begin to cheer him on as Yajima asks Lahar if any people for his units are present at the time and tells him to be wary of Raven Tail. Makarov then tells Warren to contact Bisca, who is located on one of the higher parts of the arena and asks about any movement by Ivan. With Ivan staying still, Warren goes on to ask Lisanna and the Thunder God Tribe about any movement from Team Raven Tail, but again nothing strange was reported by the group. Makarov then states that he won't let Ivan use his cowardly tactics again like in the battle between Lucy and Flare. Mavis then begins to giggle, with Makarov questioning if anything was wrong she then tells the she is enjoy the situation a bit as they are all willing to protect their friends which causes Makarov to tear up a bit. The battle starts and before Laxus could finish asking about whom Alexei was he, Alexei rushes towards Laxus and hits him with a mean elbow right to the face. As soon as Laxus recovers he is hit once again, unable to keep up with Alexei's speed. Alexei then hits Laxus with a beam of Magic to his stomach while the Fairy Tail guild watches in shock as battle continues. Alexei then slices Laxus' right shoulder with his right arm causing blood to spill. Chapati then begins to comment on how one sided the battle has been while Laxus falls to the ground with another Laxus watching over him. Alexei then explains to Laxus the battle going on was just an illusion of a one sided battle between the two created by Alexei's Illusion Magic and tells him that they can't be seen by the people watching. He then tells Laxus that he wants to speak with him and even tells him that if the discussion goes well, he might let the illusion show Laxus as the winner. Laxus then throws down his coat saying how he just beat Alexei now despite the illusion, then the rest of Team Raven Tail appears, stating that not even Laxus could defeat all five of them. Alexei than removes his helmet revealing himself to be none other than Laxus' father and master of Raven Tail: Ivan Dreyar. Ivan then asks Laxus about the location of Lumen Histoire, but Laxus appears to be oblivious on the issue. Denying Laxus' answer, Ivan asks again to which Laxus replies the even if he knew about it he wouldn't tell them about it. Ivan the ask that he would pass on him winning the battle and tells him that having him make Laxus' illusion lose wouldn't be enough punishment for his insolence. Laxus then tells his father about how he always did things in such a roundabout manor and how he knew all about his expulsion for the guild. Laxus then defiantly beckons Team Raven Tail to face him all at once telling them the enemies of his grandfather are enemies of himself. With dark looks on their faces, the battle between father and son begins. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Millianna vs. Semmes (started and concluded) *Eve Tearm vs. Rufus Lore (started and concluded) *Laxus Dreyar vs. Team Raven Tail (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * ** |Memorī Meiku}} * * * * |Terepashī}} Spells used * * |Howaito Fangu}} * Weapons used *Magic Sniper Rifle Items used *Binoculars Navigation